RE: Umbrella's Advice
by Tepo
Summary: Leon despierta en un lugar desconocido, sin recordar nada en absoluto de los ultimos dias; pronto descubre que esta infectado y tiene cinco horas antes de que el antidoto sea inutil. Ademas, es perseguido por una "niebla oscura" que intenta matarlo; ahora debera recordar su pasado, desmantelar de una vez por todas a Umbrella y lo mas importante: sobrevivir... Basado en RE-3.6


**Capitulo 01- Awakening**

Solo despertó por el impulso de vomito; girándose sobre su costado derecho, dejó salir el malestar en forma de lo que seguramente debía ser su ultima comida. Con desazón, limpió sus labios y se dejo caer a un costado, tapándose los ojos de la escasa luz que invadía la habitación. El sonido del viento entraba de forma terriblemente ensordecedora en el lugar, haciéndolo sentir desorientado. De hecho, no recordaba donde estaba. Sobresaltado, se descubrió el rostro y con un gran esfuerzo logró sentarse; al girarse, un rastro de sangre llamó su atención. Fueron pocos segundos hasta darse cuenta de que era su propia sangre. El dolor en su cabeza se agudizo y con ambas manos, palpó lo mas delicadamente que puso; sintió el pelo pegajoso y no necesito ver sus manos llenas de sangre para darse cuenta de que estaba herido.

Confundido, miró alrededor pero estaba totalmente solo; solo en una habitación extraña. Era un lugar amplio, con apariencia moderna; el piso era un enrejado metálico, y podía ver cimientos metálicos, de formas curvas y demasiado inestables para un edificio; todo perfectamente pintado de blanco. A su derecha, toda la pared no era sino un enorme cristal apenas limitado por el metal, aunque como curiosidad tenia un pasamano de seguridad a una distancia ridícula de la ventana. Afuera, una densa niebla invadía las calles de… ¿En que ciudad estaba?

"Raccoon city…"

Por alguna razón, el nombre resonó en su cabeza con inquietante claridad; pero no podía estar en esa ciudad, que había sido destruida por una explosión hacia ya tanto tiempo. Pero no podía pensar con claridad, todo estaba confuso en su cabeza y los recuerdos se juntaban con pesadillas. Zombis, zombis atacándolo con ferocidad en la oscuridad; y aquella niebla oscura que lo perseguía con inquietante inteligencia. Respirando hondo, se cubrió el rostro; revisando más detenidamente la habitación, notó que el techo era muy alto, demasiado alto en realidad. Su mirada se perdió siguiendo uno de los cimientos, hasta alcanzar a ver los andamios que recorrían el techo, a unos doce metros de altura. Ahí, un pasamano roto colgaba a escasos metros de su posición actual. Debió haber caído de ahí ¿Era el golpe lo que lo tenia tan confundido?

Un pitido lo sobresaltó, mientras volvía a la realidad de su entorno; revisó en su chaqueta para sacar su celular. La pantalla parpadeaba con un temporizador en cuenta regresiva. Le quedaban cinco horas… Asustado, desbloqueó el celular, pero no tenia señal; intento activar el GPS, pero una pantalla le informó de un error de sistema. Tal vez había roto algún componente del teléfono con la caída.

Suspirando, se puso de pie al tiempo que alcanzaba a ver su pistola tirada a unos metros; le costó trabajo mantener el equilibrio en un primer momento. Además, la cabeza no dejaba de punzarle, y su estomago aun gruñía por el malestar de una comida pasada; recogió su arma con dificultad, descubriendo que también le dolía el costado izquierdo. Comprobó la recamara y el cargador, al tiempo que por primera vez se preguntó porque demonios estaba solo en aquel extraño edificio. No había rastro de enemigos, de aliados o simplemente de cualquier presencia humana. Y ese horrible sonido aun invadía la estancia ensordeciéndolo con despiadada crueldad. Recargándose contra un pilar cercano, comprobó que aun tenía dos cargadores, una linterna y para su sorpresa una granada de fragmentación. Mirando el arma, comprobó que era real; no podía entender que hacia con semejante artefacto paseando por una ciudad, pero dejo las preguntas y continuó revisando su inventario.

De un bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta sacó una tarjeta roja; para su sorpresa, el símbolo de Umbrella lo saludó con su propio rostro y nombre: "Leon S. Kennedy". Confundido, examinó la tarjeta con detenimiento, pero esta no brindaba mas detalles al respecto, aunque parecía ser magnética; guardó la tarjeta de nueva cuenta. Además de esto, todo lo que encontró fue un encendedor, su cartera con mas dólares de lo que solía cargar y una foto de Ada, que tampoco recordaba de donde la había conseguido. Tapándose el rostro, hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por recordar algo de lo que estaba pasando, pero le resultaba imposible. Un nuevo pitido llamó su atención, y a pocos metros, junto a su vomito, vio una radio de comunicación.

-¡Leon! ¡Responde!- gritó la voz de una mujer joven- ¡Leon!

De pronto el edificio tembló con fuerza, haciendo caer al hombre; la sacudida no fue fuerte, pero su costado resistió el movimiento dándole nuevas punzadas de dolor y renovadas ganas de vomitar. El edificio dejo de temblar y Leon se puso de pie, acercándose al aparato.

-¡Leon!- gritó nuevamente la voz- ¿Dónde estas? La niebla… Dios… Creo que ha intentado entrar aquí…

Leon agarró el aparato y con resignada resolución, lo limpió del vomito con su chaqueta lo mejor que pudo.

-Aquí Leon…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Leon? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- preguntó la chica- ¿Ya has revisado los cuartos?

-¿Qué cuartos?- preguntó Leon confundido- ¿Quién eres?

-Oh, Dios mio… ya ha empezado…- susurró la voz al otro lado del radio; el mismo permaneció unos segundos en silenció antes de que la voz volviera hablar, esta vez con un tono de sollozó- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes ver?

-¿Ver?- repitió Leon extrañado-. Si, veo perfectamente…

-Gracias a Dios…- suspiró la mujer-. Escúchame bien, Leon… Me advertiste de esto…

-¿Yo te advertí?

-Si…- afirmó la chica-. Debo dejar de usar la radio, la niebla aun parece rondar cerca, pero me comunicare por medio de los altavoces.

-¿La niebla?- exclamó confundido el hombre.

Colocó su radio en su pantalón, firmemente asegurado y un pequeño nuevo temblor estremeció el edificio. Esta vez logró mantenerse en pie sin ninguna dificultad, sintiendo que poco a poco el entumecimiento en su cuerpo se disipaba, aunque su cabeza seguía doliéndole; de pronto, la niebla se despejo fuera del edificio y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente mudo de la impresión. Se acercó trastabillando, con el rostro pálido; lo que en un principio creyó era niebla, eran en realidad nubes. El cielo rodeaba por completo el edificio, que no debía ser un edificio; a lo lejos diviso el mar abierto. Confundido, Leon se giró para mirar alrededor.

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando?- exclamó Leon agarrándose la cabeza.

* * *

Empezó a caminar lentamente, observando el pasillo; por el lado izquierdo, a unos metros de donde había caído, había una puerta de metal blanca. Al tratar de abrirla, la descubrió cerrada. Con un suspiró, se giro indeciso de a que dirección del pasillo ir.

-Leon, soy yo de nuevo- de pronto una voz resonó por unos altavoces situados al lado de los ductos de ventilación-. En estos momentos debes estar confundido… No estoy segura de como manejar esto, pero lo hare lo mejor que pueda…

Alzando la cabeza, Leon pudo encontrar unas cámaras de seguridad que lo enfocaban con sospechosa exactitud.

-Puedo ayudarte, por medio del circuito de vigilancia- dijo la voz de la mujer-. Estoy en el cuarto de control; primero que nada, busca una tarjeta roja en tu ropa, con un logotipo de Umbrella. Para confirmar que puedes oírme con claridad, alza la tarjeta sobre tu cabeza con el brazo derecho. Repito, la tarjeta sobre tu cabeza con el brazo derecho.

Sintiéndose un poco estúpido, Leon guardo su pistola y sacando la tarjeta siguió las instrucciones de la mujer.

-Gracias a Dios…- dijo con un suspiró la mujer-. Bien. Mi nombre es Ashley Graham ¿Me recuerdas Leon? Asiente para confirmar, yo puedo verte a través de las cámaras…

Leon hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza.

-Bien, entiendo- continuó Ashley con tono solemne-. Entonces tampoco recordaras donde estamos; este es el "Pecador", el dirigible privado de Ozwell Spencer, fundador de Umbrella…

-¿Un dirigible?- exclamó extrañado Leon.

-Primero que nada, debes estar herido- dijo Ashley-. Revise las grabaciones de seguridad y vi tu caída, aunque no me permitió ver como sucedió. Encontraras botiquines de primeros auxilios periódicamente, en el cuarto anterior a este, a tus espaldas, debe haber uno disponible. Por norma general de Umbrella, cada botiquín contiene 10 pastillas de Metamisol sódico, 10 pastillas de paracetamol, alcohol, vendas y un spray de primeros auxilios… Entre otras cosas menos útiles. Ve por él, adelante.

Leon sospechaba que la tal Ashley quería comprobar su integridad física y su lucidez, ya que sus instrucciones rallaban en lo ridículo y hasta ofensivo por el tono condescendiente; sin embargo, siguió las instrucciones nuevamente. Girándose, empezó a caminar hasta salir del primer pasillo por un arco enorme de unos 3 metros de alto. La siguiente habitación, parecía una especie de recepción con un escritorio colocado al lado de una puerta, así como un sofá justo frente al mismo. Tabla roca cubría el lugar, disimulando los cimientos metálicos del dirigible. En una pared, un cartel con la leyenda "Not Gonna Stop Us", y el símbolo de Umbrella. A un lado del escritorio, en la pared, encontró empotrado el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lo desmonto con facilidad y lo abrió; entonces vio otra cámara observándolo.

-Bien, creo que ya debes saber para que sirve el paracetamol- sin hacer caso, Leon tomo una pastilla y la trago; en el botiquín había una botella de agua purificada, la cual tomó para pasar la pastilla. No se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba hasta que dio el primer trago-. No hay medicina más fuerte más que en la enfermería, pero tendrás que soportar con eso. El metamizol sirve para bajar fiebre, además de combatir los dolores musculares, dentales y de cabeza, aunque no recomiendo que los uses por lo pronto. Aun así, conserva las pastillas para futuras ocasiones… Debido a tu situación, puede que no tardes mucho en sentirte mal…

Alzando una ceja ante el comentario, el hombre guardo la cajita de medicina en uno de sus bolsillos; tomo el spray y con desagrado se dio cuenta que era marca Umbrella.

-El Spray deberás usarlo en tu herida- dijo Ashley por lo altavoces-. Sus propiedades detendrán el sangrado y aceleraran la cicatrización, aunque ardera al momento de aplicarlo.

Con un suspiró, Leon separo su pelo con una mano y con la otra apunto a su herida lo mejor que pudo; en efecto, al aplicar el spray, el dolor fue intenso, quemándole sobre la herida. Soltó el spray y respirando hondo, se agarró del escritorio; pocos segundos después, un frescor invadió su herida, haciéndolo sentir mas relajado. Así mismo, el dolor disminuyo notablemente dejando de palpitar en su cabeza.

-Bien, por lo pronto no recomiendo las vendas- dijo Ashley con tranquilidad-. Es inútil cargar el botiquín; estamos escasos de tiempo.

Leon se enderezó completamente y desenfundo su pistola, volteando atentamente a ver la cámara que lo vigilaba con mirada interrogativa.

-Bien, Leon, me gustaría poder explicarte todo, porque te veo muy confundido- dijo con un suspiró la mujer-. Pero no tenemos tiempo; como dije, este es un dirigible, y yo soy quien esta piloteándolo. En estos momentos, el cuarto de maquinas tiene un grave problema, además de que tenemos una descomprensión que nos esta quitando altura. Se supone que revisarías ambos lugares mientras yo intento mantener esta cosa en el aire…

-Bien…- asintió Leon con serenidad.

-No puedo comunicarme contigo por la radio por culpa de… eso…- dijo la mujer con un hilo de voz-. Hay algo que nos viene siguiendo, desde antes que entráramos al dirigible; esa cosa no puede ver, pero nos escucha. El sonido disperso de los altavoces lo confundirá, a diferencia de las radios. Lamentablemente, así no podemos comunicarnos… Aun así, daré mi mejor esfuerzo por ayudarte, aunque debo vigilar que el dirigible siga en buena dirección y con suficiente altura.

-¿Una cosa siguiéndonos?- repitió Leon sintiendo su corazón palpitar con un mal presentimiento. Tratándose de Umbrella y la situación, solamente podía esperar lo peor.

-Recuerda que no puedes enfrentarlo, aun no…- explicó la mujer con tranquilidad-. Lo llamamos la "niebla oscura", no hay otra forma de describirlo; no puedes dañarlo, no puedes acercarte a él. La última vez que lo encaraste, terminaste infectado…

-¡¿Infectado?!- exclamó Leon mirando fijamente la cámara.

-Si, estas infectado- dijo Ashley como adivinando la reacción de Leon-. Debes tener un cronometro en tu celular: búscalo. Este indica cuanto tiempo te queda antes de… de que el antídoto sea inútil.

Leon saco nuevamente su celular, el cual ahora marcaba ahora "04:49:42"… Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en convertirse en un zombi]; guardo su celular, y ahora algo mas impaciente, volteó a ver de nueva cuenta la cámara.

-Escucha bien, Leon: bajo ninguna circunstancia enfrentes a la niebla oscura- ordenó la mujer-. Como te dije, es incapaz de ver y solo te rastrea con sonido; además su capacidad de racionamiento parece nula. Intenta usar esto en tu favor; en adición, cuentas con una lámpara de Led C4, una potente invención de Umbrella en su forma más portátil que debes usar a tu favor. La niebla oscura no soporta la luz directa, usar directamente la lámpara lo aturdirá dándote una pequeña defensa; pero la lámpara Led C4 tiene un gran defecto: no puede permanecer prendida más de 30 segundos. Es un modelo experimental, así que es más bien deficiente; después de esos 30 segundos deberás esperar dos minutos antes de volver a encenderla o fundirás el foco ¿Entendido?

Leon asintió mientras observaba la pequeña lámpara; en realidad, no tenia ninguna clase de símbolo distintivo, y nada la distinguía en absoluto de una lámpara de bolsillo normal.

-Leon, ahora pon atención- ordenó la mujer-. Párate frente a la puerta de esa habitación…

Rápidamente, Leon se colocó frente a la puerta al tiempo que notó que su dolor de cabeza ya había empezado a disiparse; tal ves seria buena idea tomar un metamizol para eliminar el dolor de su costado.

-Saca tu tarjeta de identificación- Leon obedeció-. Veras, la mayoría de las puertas son automáticas y con la proximidad de la tarjeta, así este en tu bolsillo, se abrirán; sin embargo, otras, deberán escanear la tarjeta e introducir el código de acceso. Tu código es: 35456; repito, tu código es: 35456… El código no te servirá con todas las puertas, no tengo idea de que podremos hacer cuando algo así suceda, pero por lo pronto sigue avanzando… Y Leon, cuídate…

Con un suspiró, Leon paso la tarjeta frente a un lector a un costado de la puerta; sin embargo, no había ningún teclado visible. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se opaco en su centro dibujando un teclado táctil; el hombre introdujo su código con algo de desconfianza, pero la puerta se abrió sin ningún otro percance. Con un suspiró, Leon dio un paso al frente desenfundando su pistola; no entendía en que mierda estaba metido, pero estaba hasta el cuello. Infectado, en un puto dirigible, sin recuerdos y con un monstruo invencible persiguiéndolo ¿Cómo jodidos podrían empeorar las cosas? Sacando su linterna solo por si acaso, Leon dio el primer paso a la nueva habitación…

* * *

**Corenote:**

Empezando un nuevo proyecto, nuevamente muy ambicioso (¡Que pinche ambición la mía!); en esta ocasión, rescribir la historia de Residente vil 4. No me malinterpreten, me encanta RE4 como esta, lo único que haría seria meterle mas personajes por lo irreal que es Leon masacrando una población entera de infectados y aun mas, cuidando de una chica inútil en el proceso… Demasiado épico…

Aun así, RE4 me gusta como esta, sin embargo alguien pregunto ¿Cómo hubiera sido RE3.6 de haber seguido adelante? Bien, pues vamos a averiguarlo xD…

Una introducción para recordar los videojuegos, espero les haya gustado. Este nuevo proyecto sumara los pocos detalles que conocemos de RE3.6, con una historia original lo mas apegada posible al contexto; puede que algunos datos que tenga sean "Fakes", pero al final, siendo un fanfiction, no creo que eso sea un problema real. Ahora con un Leon infectado, es momento de enfrentar la caída de umbrella y lo que pudo ser RE3.6… Espero les guste mi visión y no dejen de comentar! Hasta pronto!


End file.
